


Flowers and Tattoos

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Big Brother Harley Keener, Dealing With Loss, Flowers, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattoos, florist harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener wanders into a tattoo parlor after the loss of his sister and his world turns upside down.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167
Collections: Parkner Florist/Tattoo Artist Fics





	Flowers and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Цветы и татуировки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202686) by [Taracsacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum)



Harley walked into the tattoo parlor not long after the worse month of his life. Harley was in the seat before he knew it. The tattoo artist, Peter, was already working on the Forget-Me-Not tattoo with Abby’s name. Peter asked no questions as he worked on the tattoo. Harley watched as the attractive young man worked on the tattoo that he requested for his sister. 

“I like the flower,” Peter said. His voice was quiet.

“My sister did too,” Harley said. Peter realized something and went quiet for a bit.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Peter said. “Losing a sister is probably worse than losing an uncle.” 

“It is still lost,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he continued to work. He was very kind about everything. Harley really liked Peter but he didn’t know how he would say anything. The guy just worked on his tattoo. They had no reason to go on a date. Besides he didn’t even know if he was Peter’s type. He left hoping that he would see Peter again.

~

Harley had been working in the flower shop when he wasn’t in class. He enjoyed it. What he didn’t expect was Peter to come in looking distress. 

“Can you get me flowers that would say ‘fuck you’ to someone?” Peter asked. Harley grinned. 

“I got just what you need,” Harley said. “Some geraniums for stupidity, some foxglove to for insincerity, some meadowsweet for uselessness, some yellow carnations to tell them that they disappointed you, and some orange lilies to say I hate you,” Harley said grabbing the flowers and bring them to Peter. Peter smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“I was stupid,” Peter said.

  
“Aren’t we all at times?” Harley asked as he rang up the total and told Peter. 

“He seemed like a great guy and I just realized I was into guys. I figured it would go well but it didn’t,” Peter said. 

“I know how that is,” Harley said. “Never finding the right guy.” Peter smiled at Harley as he took the flowers after he paid. Peter left as he went to give whoever the flowers were for their rude flowers. Harley figured he would never see Peter again.

~

Peter came into the shop a week later asking for some pink carnations and some white lilies. Harley looked at him curiously, but he got his order of flowers as Peter waited for him to get the flowers. 

“Are these for your uncle?” Harley asked. 

“My parents. Today was the day they died. I always bring them flowers today as a way to remember them even though I have a new family,” Peter said. Harley seemed to understand. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Harley said. 

“I lost them when I was little,” Peter said. “Ben was more of a father to me than my own dad.” 

“Will that will be all?” Harley asked.

“Do you have a piece of paper?” Peter asked. Harley nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper and Peter wrote something down and handed it back. Harley was surprised to see Peter’s number as he paid and winked.

“Make sure to call me,” Peter said as he left. Harley smiled as he thought about calling the number. He would wait a day. Peter was mourning his parents that day and he didn’t want to call when he was mourning.

~

Harley enjoyed his morning as he waited for Peter to appear for their morning coffee. A guy came over to him and flirted with him. He tried to get him to go away but he wouldn’t.

“I think you should leave him alone, Flash,” Peter said. Flash seemed surprised but backed away. 

“Let me guess the idiot was the one you got the flowers for?” Harley asked.

“Yep, he took it as a compliment,” Peter said. Harley smiled as he held his hand. 

“I don’t think he likes the word no either,” Harley said. 

“He doesn’t. He is a spoil rich kid,” Peter said.

“And what are you?” Harley asked.

“The future CEO of a tech company who had to learn his place in the world,” Peter said. 

“I guess we are on the same boat then,” Harley said. “I have been told I’m going to be the CEO.” 

“So being a florist is just a hobby,” Peter said.

“I’m guessing being a tattoo artist is your hobby,” Harley said. 

“Between school, my internship, and my other job, it is nice to have something that actually pays,” Peter said. Harley agreed. Through his internship with Pepper was going well. 

“Tony is always getting on my case about have a second job but I never told him what I do,” Peter said. Peter pulled up his sleeve to show a tattoo of a spider. 

“That is incredible,” Harley said.

“Got it on a dare with some friends. They said I need to get something that represents my life and I feel that spiders represent who I am,” Peter said. 

“Well you gave me my only tattoo,” Harley said.

“I would give you another one if you ever wanted something else,” Peter said. 

“I might hold you to that,” Harley said. The two enjoyed their coffee as they talked about their life. 

~

A few months after Harley started dating Peter, Tony and Pepper had decided it was time to introduce Harley to Tony’s intern who was going to be the other CEO. He waited as Tony went to bring the other intern into the room. Pepper talked to him about some stuff she noticed lately as Tony brought in none other than Harley’s Peter. 

“Peter, this is Harley Keener who has been interning under Pepper. Harley, this Peter Parker who has been my intern since he was in high school,” Tony said. 

“We have met,” Peter said. “Harley works part-time at a shop I have been into a few times.”

“I stopped by Peter’s second job occasionally,” Harley said. Pepper seemed to figure out what was going on as Tony seemed excited that both boys seemed to be getting along.

“This is great!” Tony said. “Maybe I can schedule more time for you both in the lab together.” 

“That would be amazing,” Peter said.

“As long as you two don’t make out I don’t see a problem,” Pepper said. Tony looked at her confused. 

“We won’t,” Harley said. “And our relationship won’t affect our work.” 

“You two are dating,” Tony said.

“For a while now,” Peter said. Harley grinned at Peter. Tony muttered something about his pseudo sons dating before walking out to go to the labs. 

“So I guess we should talk about how we are going to run the company together someday,” Harley said.

“Yeah we should,” Peter said. 

“How about the three of us get lunch and you two can pitch ideas to me?” Pepper said. The two boys nodded as they were lead out. Being CEO together was something they could deal with. Especially since they both liked each other.

~

“I know, Mama,” Harley said on the phone. “It is a big step and we are just moving in together, but I think we are ready to get married… Yes, I have the ring.” There was a knock on the window. “I got to go Mama. I’ll bring him home soon. Love you.” Harley hung up and opened the window to see Spider-Man holding a bouquet of dark red carnations. 

“As much as I like flowers, I have a boyfriend,” Harley said. Spider-Man looked at him cocking his head to the side as Harley let the hero in and took the flowers. Spider-Man took off his mask to reveal Peter.

“I know,” Peter said. Harley dropped the carnations before realizing what he did and picking them up and getting a vase to put them in water. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harley asked.

“This is me telling you,” Peter said. “I figured I should tell you since I love you and I never trusted anyone with this secret before but I trust you with it.” Harley turned towards Peter.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harley said.

“Then don’t say anything,” Peter said before pulling Harley close into a kiss. Harley pulled away and got on his knees.

“I have something to ask you,” Harley said. Peter nodded. “I never thought that I would be able to cope with everything after I lost Abby. She was my rock and once she was gone I start to spiral. Losing Abby was like losing my own child. When you came into my world then I feel in love with you and learned that the world hadn’t completely stopped. You became my rock and I never want to let you go. So Peter Parker, will you marry me?” 

“I can’t believe you beat me to proposing,” Peter said. “Of course I will marry you.” Peter pulled Harley up and kissing the other boy. Both touching where the matching red carnation tattoos were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Pals: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
